Le courage d'espérer
by Alounet
Summary: Aura t-il encore le courage d'espérer que cette amitié se transforme en autre chose ? One Shot. Fin saison 2. YAOI. Takeru/Daisuke.


_Alors, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple (mignon me direz vous…) donc c'était une première. Et je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat. Je remercie Caro en tant que beta-lectrice xD_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… C'est du Takeru/Daisuke, et donc, du YAOI, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre…_

_Voila ! Bonne lecture !_ (Des reviews svouplait :p)

* * *

Takeru et Daisuke avaient deux personnalités bien distinctes. Si le premier était d'une nature douce, réfléchie et posée, le second abordait un tempérament de feu, impulsif et quelques peu colérique.

Mais leur sens de l'amitié les rapprochaient. Et leur affection pour Hikari également.

Pour Takeru, c'était une grande histoire d'amitié… Depuis leur première rencontre, lorsque Takeru et les autres enfants élus recherchaient le huitième Digisauveur. Le jeune blondinet fut ravit de découvrir que le huitième enfant avait le même âge que lui. Ainsi, dès leur retour dans le monde Digital, Takeru se fut une amie et une alliée de premier choix.

Il prit très à cœur ce rôle de protecteur envers la jeune Yagami. Que ce soit dans la ville de Machinedramon, lorsqu'elle était malade, ou durant l'affrontement contre Piedmon. Sora lui avait alors demandé de veiller sur elle envers et contre tout. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Son amie fut sauvée et c'est à ce moment là qu'il eut enfin le plaisir de voir apparaître la digivolution d'Angemon.

Puis de retour dans le vrai monde, les deux amis gardèrent contact. Mais Takeru n'habitant pas à côté, ils ne se voyaient que trop rarement. Mais l'amitié qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était omniprésente. Aussi, lorsque sa mère et lui déménagèrent plus près et qu'il se retrouva dans la même classe que la jeune fille trois ans plus tard, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il retrouva son amie de toujours, sa complice et confidente, cette âme sœur qu'il s'était trouvé quand il était enfant.

Et cela, Daisuke l'avait bien compris. Il en était devenu rapidement jaloux. Daisuke connaissait la jeune fille depuis moins longtemps, seulement un an. Mais l'année passée aux côtés d'Hikari dans sa classe fut une révélation. Il tomba rapidement sous le charme de cette mystérieuse jeune fille aux secrets bien dissimulés. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas, et tous autour de lui étaient au courant. La jeune fille ne répondait cependant pas aux avances – quelques fois insistantes – du jeune Motomiya. Aussi, lorsque Takeru était apparut, ce fut une rivalité idiote qui s'installa. Parce qu'il était l'ami d'Hikari, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, que leurs Digimons étaient en parfaite osmose et qu'ils semblaient tellement complices et faits l'un pour l'autre.

Egalement la confiance aveugle qu'Hikari portait pour son ami était plus que palpable.

Takeru essaya donc de se faire au comportement révolté de Daisuke. Il le devait et n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans cette guerre stupide alors que lui voyait en Daisuke un excellent ami.

Un excellent ami qui, bientôt habiterait ses nuits de plus en plus. La bataille contre MaloMyotismon était encore récente, et depuis ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Pas à son frère, il aurait eu peur de sa réaction et Hikari, encore pire… Et pas non plus au principal intéressé, ce serait… Prendre un risque énorme. Risquer de l'offenser et de perdre son amitié. Mais cela, Takeru ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Il comprit alors pourquoi la jalousie et la rivalité installée par Daisuke ne le dérangea jamais. Parce qu'Hikari n'était pas une fille qu'il aimait – comme Joe pouvait aimer Mimi par exemple – mais une fille qu'on aime comme sa sœur, comme son double, son autre soi. Hikari était la sœur jumelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et s'imaginer un seul instant avoir une pseudo relation amoureuse – voir plus – avec elle était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas.

Non, cette relation que tout être humain recherchait dans le monde, c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il la désirait. Mais en tant que garçon secret qui ne dévoilait que rarement ses sentiments, il ne laissa rien transparaître, ou presque… Parce que ces derniers temps, les rêves n'étaient plus de simples images qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir réaliser un jour ou l'autre. C'était devenu des pensées qu'il développait jour après jour, de plus en plus. Mais il devait se faire une raison. Il devait chasser toutes ces pensées.

Daisuke ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui pouvait l'aimer. Daisuke était fou d'Hikari et le jalousait lui pour une relation qui n'existait pas. Daisuke était un garçon qui aime les filles. Pas comme lui. Pourtant cette attirance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même pour un autre garçon ne s'était jamais manifesté auparavant. Daisuke fut le premier qu'il commença à voir de cette manière là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait aimer un autre garçon que lui ? Ou que ce n'était qu'une obsession ? Une passade ? Takeru l'ignorait, et aurait voulu l'ignorer longtemps encore. Mais rien n'était aussi simple.

Aussi, lorsqu'une après-midi, le jeune homme se retrouva dans la chambre de Daisuke pour l'aider dans un devoir pour l'école, toutes ses pensées se chamboulèrent de plus belle. Le jeune blond était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son ami. Et ce comportement suspect ne bouleversa pas Daisuke de suite. Ce dernier ne voyait souvent les choses qu'au dernier moment.

Les révisions avancèrent donc calmement. Mais au bout de deux heures, Daisuke remarqua le comportement étrange et distant de Takeru. Sa façon de tenir son stylo, ou de frotter ses mains sur son pantalon. Bientôt, tout lui parut suspect. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Daisuke lui proposa de faire une pause.

- Bonne idée.

Le jeune hôte revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des cookies fait maison par sa mère et du jus de fruit. Les deux garçons s'asseyaient dans le lit pour goûter calmement. Mais devant le peu de paroles de Takeru, Daisuke se retrouva à faire la conversation seul avant d'oser aborder le sujet.

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas et que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda le jeune blond qui se refusait à lui répondre par un mensonge.

- Je le vois bien à ton regard, ton attitude. Je suis pas doué en général mais là… Je le vois bien !

- Rassure toi, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête, réalisa Daisuke pensif.

Takeru baissa les yeux et regarda le cookie dans sa main. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de le taquiner un peu, Daisuke sauta sur le jeune homme afin de lui faire des chatouilles et d'obtenir un sourire de sa part, voir même des rires. Mais le contact de sa peau sur Takeru déstabilisa ce dernier et, sans le vouloir, il propulsa Daisuke hors du lit.

Le jeune blond se releva, paniqué, avant de devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Excuse-moi Daisuke ! Je n'ai pas voulu te pousser mais… Encore désolé, je… Je dois partir !

Takeru se précipita vers la porte de la chambre mais Daisuke fut encore plus rapide. Il se releva rapidement avant de se jeter sur la porte pour empêcher Takeru de sortir. Gêné, ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, souffla Daisuke à bout de souffle. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas et tu vas me le dire…

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler ! s'énerva Takeru.

Cette attitude déstabilisa Daisuke. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion de voir son ami dans un tel état, ou alors très rarement. Ce qui le déstabilisait devait vraiment être quelque chose de grave, et Daisuke se demandait maintenant s'il faisait bien d'insister. Mais lorsqu'il vit Takeru, des larmes coulant sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ? Je suis ton ami non ? Regarde moi… Hey… Dans les yeux regarde moi…

Takeru se laissa diriger par Daisuke et le regarda dans les yeux. Cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler, mais Takeru sourit devant ce visage si amical qu'était celui de Daisuke.

Le jeune brun laissa Takeru s'asseoir sur le lit et il se posa accroupit face à lui. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur. Il laissait le temps au jeune blond de reprendre ses esprits et de lui expliquer.

- Si… Si je t'en parle je risque de… T'énerver ou… De te faire peur…

Aussitôt, la pensée qui vint à la tête de Daisuke fut qu'il allait lui révéler sa liaison avec Hikari. Evidemment, cela l'aurait sans doute énervé mais… Pas au point de lui en vouloir éternellement. Surtout qu'il s'était bien rendu compte que son « amour » pour la jeune fille n'était dû qu'à deux choses. Une lubie d'adolescent, et parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de son idole. Heureusement, l'aventure du Digimonde l'avait bien fait grandir, et maintenant, cela ne comptait plus. Il prit alors la main de Takeru, essayant de le mettre le plus en confiance possible.

- Allez je t'écoute…

- Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ces derniers temps et… J'avoue avoir du mal à savoir ou j'en suis dans mes sentiments et… Tout ça me perturbe tellement que…

- Attends c'est fantastique ! Tu es amoureux ! C'est quelque chose de génial, pourquoi tu te sens si mal ?

- Parce que… Je suis amoureux de…

- Laisse moi deviner, dit tout fier Daisuke qui pensait avoir trouvé, tu es amoureux d'Hikari et tu as peur de me le dire pour que je ne sois pas jaloux ! Mais si tu l'aimes, vas-y… Moi personnellement, je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et…

- C'est de toi que je suis amoureux ! cria Takeru pour empêcher qu'il continue dans ses hypothèses.

Daisuke ne répondit pas se stoppant net dans ce qu'il disait. Il regarda le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cela n'avait rien d'une blague. Il essaya de réfléchir le plus vite possible afin de trouver la meilleure réponse à apporter, ou la meilleure solution à donner. Mais il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir. C'était un garçon impulsif, qui fonctionnait à l'instinct. Et la tout de suite, son instinct lui montrait Takeru, ce visage d'ange devant lui, avec toute la bonté du monde et ce corps fragile et…

Daisuke réalisa alors que son instinct le poussait sur une voie qu'il ne connaissait que très mal. Mais il l'avait toujours suivit. Peu importe les conséquences, il s'en occuperait bien après. Et puis, il aimait Takeru lui aussi, d'une certaine manière. Et… Il n'avait aucun mal à rendre heureux un ami. Mais, et si cela ne lui convenait pas à lui ? Comment le saurait-il ? Et que ferait-il s'il le découvrait trop tard ?

Trop tard… Daisuke s'était déjà rapproché afin d'embrasser le jeune blond. Bouche contre bouche. Langue effleurant la langue de l'autre. Le souffle passant d'une bouche à l'autre. Daisuke écouta son instinct et son cœur. Surpris et perdu, Takeru répondit pleinement à cette invitation. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Daisuke. La main de ce dernier sur le genou de Takeru. Et bientôt, les deux garçons étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de l'hôte. Parcourant des mains les corps inconnus, caressant timidement des parties intimes ou embrassant le cou de l'amant qui s'offrait à l'autre. Les deux adolescents se laissaient entrainer dans une vague de désir incontrôlable. Takeru s'offrait à ce jeune homme qu'il ne voyait plus comme avant. Et Daisuke laissait exprimer toute sa virilité et toute sa dévotion envers cet ami si cher à son cœur. Les deux garçons découvrirent bientôt des sensations inconnues. Un plaisir inqualifiable et jouissif. Les râles de plaisir s'étouffaient dans les coussins et la transpiration des deux hommes se mêla bientôt à l'odeur de la propre nature de chacun.

Et c'est sur un tendre baiser qu'ils s'endormirent, sans un mot, sans une parole. Simplement le fait d'avoir partagé ce moment.

Takeru se sentait bien et le voulait tellement, qu'il l'avait eu. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Mais pour Daisuke, allait-il avoir le courage de supporter cette relation qui était bien plus qu'une simple amitié ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait encore quelques minutes pour y penser. Quelques minutes avant que l'ange blond ne se réveille.


End file.
